


Voyeurisme et obsession

by Voracity666



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chez les démons, il y a des zones érogènes bien particulières. Rin va en faire l'expérience, bien malgré lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurisme et obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, y'a pas assez de ce couple, c'est triiiiste :D
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chez un démon, la queue était extrêmement sensible et personnelle. On ne touchait pas à la queue d'un autre sans sa permission.

Souvent utilisée lors de jeux sexuels, on pouvait y trouver quantité de zones érogènes destinées à rendre fou de plaisir son propriétaire.

Et Rin Okumura allait bientôt le découvrir.

Ϫ

Seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur le ventre, l'apprenti exorciste récupérait quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, suite à une mission éprouvante.

Au-dessus de son dos, sa queue s'agitait en spirales paresseuses, caressant la peau laiteuse au passage.

À l'encadrement de la fenêtre, les yeux verts d'Amaimon suivaient le mouvement, comme hypnotisés. Parfois, son regard s'arrêtait sur une portion de chair dénudée avant de reprendre son manège.

Amaimon prit l'apparence d'un hamster afin de pouvoir passer par la fenêtre entrebâillée, mais redevint lui-même aussitôt qu'il se trouva sur le bureau, fixant la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir que Mephisto et son sourire stupide.

Une fois assuré que nul ne viendrait les déranger, il alla tourner le verrou et son sourire vira au sadique.

À pas silencieux, le roi de la terre s'approcha de son petit-frère qui dormait toujours inconscient de la menace si proche de lui.

Passant au-dessus de lui, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, veillant à ce que son poids ne vienne pas à réveiller son cadet qui marmonna un peu mais ne fit rien de bien notable.

Les mains aux doigts griffus se posèrent de part et d'autre du bassin, glissant un peu sous l'élastique du bas de pyjama.

Lentement, elles remontèrent le long des flancs, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de cette peau si pâle. Quelques discrets soupirs troublèrent la respiration calme du démon bleu et la queue s'agita, se tortillant sur elle-même.

Se penchant sur ce dos dénudé, Amaimon y fit glisser l'extrémité de la langue et la dirigea vers l'extrémité de l'appendice caudal qui se crispa, au même titre que son propriétaire.

La langue faisait le tour de cette zone si érogène, alors que le plus âgé s'amusait des réactions instinctives de son frère qui se cambrait un peu et avait serré son oreiller dans ses poings, y enfouissant sa tête.

Taquinant toujours le creux des reins du bout de la langue, Amaimon passa les mains de nouveau sous l'unique vêtement et le retira doucement.

Si il laissait libre court à ses instincts, il n'y aurait aucune douceur dans cette scène, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Rin avant que celui-ci ne soir submergé par le désir qu'il comptait bien lui faire ressentir.

Se redressant, il frôla du bout des griffes le postérieur maintenant nu et presque offert à sa personne. Il ne cacha pas son sourire lorsque Rin souleva son arrière-train, se frottant légèrement contre les mains étrangères.

Profitant de la situation, Amaimon se colla à ce dos offert, glissant une main autour de son torse et l'autre sur l'aine. Du bout des doigts, il chatouilla cette verge qui s'éveillait à ce toucher, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Rin accompagné de petits gémissements, sa queue ondulant autant que possible dans l'espace étroit entre les deux corps. Cette dernière action faillit rendre fou Amaimon qui planta alors ses dents dans le cou encore vierge de marque. Le premier signe de possession.

L'apprenti exorciste ouvrit violemment les yeux et s'arqua en arrière, sa bouche grande ouverte lâchant un cri silencieux.

Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, il ne sut si il était toujours en sommeil ou si c'était la réalité. Et puis, était-ce vraiment important ?

D'un bras, il attrapa le cou de son partenaire et l'attira à lui, réduisant d'encore plus l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Happant la bouche à sa porté, Rin ne comptait pas le relâcher, se laissant aller à ses envies.

Amaimon avait les yeux écarquillé alors qu'il sentait ce corps agile se mettre en mouvement contre lui, se frottant contre son érection conséquente.

-Arrête, gronda-t-il.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la gorge du plus jeune et il arqua les reins un peu plus, effritant le contrôle que le Baal avait sur lui-même. Il tenta alors de l'immobiliser à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, mais le regard qu'il lui lança le fit hésiter. Malgré cela, il recula, admirant la vision qui lui était donnée.

Les membres écartés du corps par des racines tortueuses, les mains étaient rassemblées au-dessus de la tête et les jambes étaient pliées sans rien cacher de l'intimité présente.

Ayant été tourné sur le dos, Rin le suppliait de son regard bleu, sa langue glissant encore et encore sur ses lèvres sèches. Il donnait des coups de bassin dans le vide, sa queue frôlant son entre-jambe avec timidité bien qu'alors ses gémissements et soupirs redoublaient et prenaient de l'intensité.

Amaimon déglutit avec difficulté à ce spectacle qui augmentait sa chaleur intérieure, le forçant à quitter ses vêtements dans un état second. Le regard brûlant glissait sur ce corps offert qui paraissait le réclamer.

Rin avait du mal à respirer, sa chaleur augmentant toujours plus, sa peau le démangeant et le désir qui l'emplissait embrumait son esprit, l'emmenant loin de la réalité.

Son esprit animal avait pris le dessus sur le rationnel. Ses instincts, son corps entier, le forçait à supplier, à réclamer d'être rempli par ce mâle qui se tenait devant lui et dont l'odeur le rendait fou.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais, au fond de lui, il savait que Amaimon était un bon reproducteur, qu'il avait toutes les capacités et les qualités dont avait besoin un futur gestant comme lui.

Se penchant sur ce corps si alléchant, Amaimon goûta du bout de la langue la peau salée et si chaude... L'odeur qui s'en échappait semblait l'inviter à y enfoncer crocs, griffes et pénis. À marquer cette peau lisse.

Frottant son nez contre ce cou si fin, Amaimon décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et relâcher tout contrôle sur lui, faisant se rétracter les racines et libérant Rin qui s'offrit un peu plus à sa personne, l'enserrant de ses cuisses et de ses bras, le pressant contre son corps presque bouillant, des flammes naissant un peu partout, au même titre que son amant qui prenait son apparence de naissance.

Les canines se refermaient sur les chairs tendres, les griffes lacéraient les draps et la peau, les yeux abritaient une folie toute animale et les cris n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Lorsque les deux corps retombèrent sur le matelas défoncé, le sommier grinça encore un peu, les faisant rire.

-Comment je vais pouvoir expliquer que j'ai cassé le sommier ? Soupira Rin.

Tout contre lui, Amaimon laissait traîner ses lèvres dans son cou où de nombreuses marques s'étalaient. Leurs queues se frottaient l'une contre l'autre en un geste de tendresse et non plus par excitation comme ce fut le cas tantôt.

Une main baladeuse s'aventurait de plus en plus bas mais fut stoppée par une autre qui la remonta sagement avant de déposer sur eux ce qui restait des draps.

-Maintenant, tu es entièrement à moi, gronda Amaimon tout bas.

Il resserra son emprise sur les hanches du plus jeune dans un élan de possession.

-Tout à toi... Par contre, demain j'ai sport, alors maintenant je dors.

Et il lui tourna le dos, s'endormant aussitôt.


End file.
